1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for surface treatment of internal combustion pistons and to internal combustion pistons, and more particularly, relates to a method for surface treatment of an internal combustion piston performed by injecting and colliding injection powders on the surface thereof and to an internal combustion piston modified the surface by the above method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion piston performs a reciprocating motion repeatedly under explosive pressure and high temperature conditions. Accordingly, the internal combustion piston is required to have a high strength.
On the other hand, in order to reduce fuel consumption, it is necessary to save weight by reducing thickness, and as a result, contradictory requirements, that is, increasing strength and saving weight must be satisfied simultaneously.
In particular, in recent years where environmental conservation has attracted a great deal of attention from society, in order to reduce the generation of CO2 gas and the like, and reduce energy consumption by improving fuel consumption, the requirements described above have become increasingly stronger.
In response to the requirements as described above, to save weight and improve the mechanical strength of the internal combustion piston, for example, the following methods have been carried out.